


Hojo Files

by Iju



Category: FF7, FFVII, Final Fantasy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iju/pseuds/Iju
Summary: A series of FF stories I wrote as a teen.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so here’s a collection of probably a dozen or so stories I wrote when I was 15/16. I was thinking about them more and more nowadays as I was getting back into not 7, but FF in general. So I dug around for my old notebooks I saved and found that I had a lot of stories but pages are missing from some as well, so I’ll have to add everything up to then. But that doesn’t need to be going into much now.  
These stories are almost completely unedited except for some typos or small things like that I will adjust. That means I will basically scan whatever letters are written on the pages and place them here. To be honest, now that I read through a couple of them, I wish I could burn them. I remember my teenage self being so proud of the stories but reading through them now at 21 they are complete garbage, even for a child for that age. However, I’m simply sharing them because, long story short, I need to get rid of the notebooks and, bad or good, they are stories I wrote. So I want to save them permanently before I lose them completely.  
99% of them are Cloti, I was absolutely obsessed with the LTD as well as them and Zerith. I still love me some Zerith and Cloti but I was insane for them when I was young. I obsessed over Cloti so much I even made my older/oldest one, as well as a Zerith fan. Even now we joke about the shock the Cleriths will get in the remake.  
But more than the Cloti couple itself, I absolutely adored how much Cloud had worshipped Tifa from afar and dedicated his life for her, even before the promise and even moreso afterwards. I love that about Cloti even now, but I do love Tifa as well.   
P.S. The “intros” you see in the beginning of almost every story is just me copying what I read before reading stories on FF.net, you know the users talking/interacting with their fans/followers/ I had always assumed I would upload them online eventually whether to one or more followers but never got around to it until now. If someone told my 15/16yr old self these stories would never see the light of the internet until more than 5yrs later she definitely wouldn’t believe it. All that wasted time, ugh. Let this be a big lesson to you on why procrastination is stupid, lazy, senseless but also potentially dangerous.  
P.P.S. Since I am nothing short of ashamed of what terrible stories I wrote, I have already thought of scrapping them entirely and rewriting them. Not all, but a few, definitely. Also, I am putting the date of what I wrote at the end of the stories, so you may see some dates out of order. That’s because I don’t really know where to start on the chronological order of each story I did. I don’t believe they will matter much, though.  
P.P.P.S. The bold “intro”are my own words, by present me. Unbolded intros are all my words as a teen.  
So, that’s it. Moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

Like any of my stories, I barely remember this. Not much to say on it.  
Hojo Files  
Yeap, I copied after myself on the Tifa files :P You know what? I think I’m going to everyone in “Files” if I want a collection of any character(s). As a matter of fact, I feel an Angeal and Genesis files coming on (You do?), when they’re kids. Anyway, I don’t really need to prepare you for the setting; everybody knows just how sadistic, unfeeling, dead and cold Hojo is. I really want to display the sadistic and cold side, though. When I say sadistic and cold I MEAN sadistic and cold (:o). And now for my first Hojo story. Also I will give full views of Zack and Cloud’s time there, but not as long as Hojo’s (of course since he is the main character). 

\---------  
Day 1  
I experimented objects #59 and 0048316 - names not yet given. Continuation with subjects not certain.

Hojo opened his eyes and sat up in his starched, bleached sheets. Slowly and carefully, he peeled away the top blanket – thin but clean – and swung his legs over and put his feet firmly on the ground. He cleared his throat twice and reached to the right of him and picked up his glasses. After rubbing them off using the middle part of his nightgown, he set them firmly on his face. As he went over to his closet and changed out of his nightgown, there was a short knock at his door.   
“Yes?” He asked as he buckled his black pants and adjusted his shirt and tie.   
“The president wants you earlier this time, his specific orders were not to take your precious time,” was the curt reply.  
“I will, I will,” He snapped as he shoved his shoes on.”Since when have I ever faced this problem?”  
No answer.  
“Hey!” He shot at the door. “I’m talking to you!”  
“Y-yes sir.” A muffled voice replied.   
“Come in here.”  
The doorknob hesitantly turned, then the soldier entered in.  
Hojo looked right into his face. “Well? Do you think I’m so failure like that arrogant bastard who always came in drunk, with some highfalutin ideas about some useless cells?”  
“N-No sir.” He straightened his body nervously. “I swear sir! It’s an official message!”  
Hojo looked at the young man a few more seconds, then rubbed his chin with his right index finger and thumb. “He must be in some hurry,” He murmured thoughtfully. He hasn’t acted this way since Sephiroth was born.” He looked up in realization of the Shinra minor. “What are you doing here? Move out of my way!” He shoved past him with his elbow and marched down hard, steeled floors. The young man quickly closed the bedroom door and rushed after him.

xxxxxxxxxx  
“President.”  
The plump blonde haired man turned to meet Hojo’s glint, beady dark eyes. “Ah, you’re here,” He wheezed. “My message has done its job.”  
“Nothing but the best for our president.” Hojo made a slight bow.  
The man grunted and made a nod. “The reason why I you here is because we need to go over to that Needlehiem place.”  
“Nibelheim, sir.” Hojo replied with another small bow. “And we had plans to go there an hour from now, remember?”  
The puffy mustached gentleman grunted again and waddled at him in impatience. “No, I want the experiments to go in now. We don’t have the time to have no Sephiroths in Shinra. He’s been in this company for so long, and the slummers have taken such a defiance to him…” He breathed quickly through his nose and paused, thinking. After a few moments he paced, his yellow brows furrowed at the ground. “No. We just can’t afford it.”  
Hojo nodded, silent. It wasn’t his que to talk now.   
Shinra blew through his large, spread lips and shook his head. “Maybe we could. It would a bit rocky with him gone, but Angeal and Genesis are dead. The clubs supporting them may do something, something I don’t like. We need another SOLDIER to replace and distract them respectively.”  
Hojo saw his que. “I agree, President. I’ll be heading there soon, then. We just need a small amount more of our equipment. You’ll get a text when we’re done.” He turned to leave the room.  
“That last part won’t be needed. I’ll be coming along.”  
Hojo’s eyes widened and he whirled. “Sir?”  
“You’re out of your mind if you think you’re gonna take all the joy out of the celebration. It’s not that I don’t trust you, so don’t go taking it personal.”  
“It’s not that, who will watch over-“  
“Bugenhagen will.” He waved him off.   
Hojo opened his mouth and then closed it; it was utterly foolish to argue even in the slightest with him. He had witnessed Hollander’s throws enough to know that. Bugenhagen…Bad idea. Everybody in the Board knew he was a little off his rocker. Even some of the grunts under his training talked hesitantly about him, and would cower by his strange laugh. However, Hojo shrugged it off. It wasn’t his problem. As long as Shinra supplied him with what he was paid for, little else mattered.   
Although he didn’t utter a word, Shinra had seen his facial protest at first. “Don’t worry, we’ll only be gone an hour and we’re coming right back here. Anyway, I didn’t leave everything up to him, Tseng will be there to help out.”  
“And Bugenhagen is…?”  
“Everything’s under control,” Shinra insisted.   
“Well, we’d better get going then. I have a better Sephiroth to create.” With an expressive grin of eagerness, he left the room, the president by his side.  
xxxxxxx  
Outside, they looked at the Shinra’s guards place the equipment in the trucks. The automatic doors opened behind them, and out Scarlet in black fitted pants that clearly showed her attractive legs, and a white shirt that had 3 buttons undone, the 4th threatening to pop off with her every step. Two Turks stood by her side. She walked over to Hojo and Shinra and sighed loudly. “Why can’t these slowies hurry up?:” She turned to Shinra. “You’re going to fix me up another pretty boy SOLDIER right?”  
“Patience, Scarlet,” Shinra said calmly. Hojo didn’t say anything.  
She stomped her foot and huffed, her arms crossing. “Well, I get front seat!”  
“Of what truck?” Cissnei asked her. “You always get the front seat anyway.”  
“Hey Scarlet!” a 2nd class SOLDIER called her from the left. “Why don’t you ride with us?” His SOLDIER crew around him cheered her over as well.  
“Hm….” She tapped her chin lightly with her index finger three times. Her eye caught three Turk members going into a Shinra truck that was fully packed. “Sorry guys,” She flashed a smile. “Reno wants my attention right now.”  
“Scarlet…” The SOLDIER group groaned.   
“Mr President?” A guard shouted.  
Shinra turned. “What, boy?”  
“The transporting of the equipment is done.”  
“Good.” He looked him over. “You get inside the truck in front of us two-“ Shinra pointed to himself and Hojo – “And bring two of your friends if you want.”  
The guard was helmeted but it was clear he was pleasantly surprised  
“R-Really sir?”  
Shinra wasn’t very encouraging. “Yes yes, now go.”  
“Yes sir!” The boy stumbled off. Then, suddenly realizing he did something wrong, he dashed back and bowed, then ran off again.  
“Hojo!”  
He was snapped to reality; he was thinking of the test subjects he saw in the Nibilheim village, what good they might bring him. “President?”  
Shinra was already waddling ahead of him. “Let’s go.”  
He grinned. “Certainly, President.” 

xxxxxxxx  
Nibilheim was quiet. It looked almost twice as big in comparison of what Shinra had to repair 5 months ago; painstakingly repainting or rebuilding the houses to the exact appearance they had years before. From the help of some salvaged pictures taken from the murdered photographer, the village was at last perfect. Hojo didn’t care what things Shinra did outside of science, but even so he was a little impressed. He hadn’t visited Nibleheim before but he’d known the place was burned to the ground all the same.   
The success must have impressed the president as well, because he took in a deep breath and placed his stumpy hands on his full stomach. His mustache curled upwards; it was an unmistakable sign of contentment that the entire Board knew of.   
“It’s so…Silent here,” Reno murmured to the left of Hojo.  
“Just how I like it,” Shinra said in a very satisfied tone, and seemingly bounced his way towards the manor ahead of them.  
The Turks were the last to reach the gate as the Shinra crowd of Hojo, Scarlet, 4 2nd class SOLDIERs and 3 guards waited for the towering gate to unlock.  
“Two live being in here,” Rude said quietly.   
“Of course,” Reno said offhandedly. “Who else would you work on, the dead?”  
The gate was unlocked and the crowd – lead by Shinra - headed for the door. At the front step of it, Hojo turned around and announced in his high scratchy voice, “Thanks everyone for coming! Right before this door is an entrance to brand new ideas, fresh starts and new futures! Behind this door is imagination and discovery at its best! Behind this door are the roads that lead to the great unknown, and you have the esteemed honor to be invited to all of this by President Shinra himself! And now, if the President will kindly give me the key, out wait shall be no more!”  
There was a flourish of excited clapping (and a whoop from Reno) as Hojo clicked the lock with the key and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hojo turned on the lights and the small party went over to at the table and pulled the cloths as Cissnei plugged up the warmers at the bottom of the food containers. Reno ate with gusto as Rude talked to Cissnei while sipping on some Miso soup. Shinra played some bad sounding celebratory song while eating meat bites. Scarlet was dancing with the SOLDIERs, and it appeared that her button from before had given up trying to do its job, leaving her cleavage for all to see. Whore, Hojo thought to himself as he slowly slipped his champagne. He didn’t really want to eat or drink anything; he couldn’t wait to go into the manor’s basement. But Shinra insisted that he stay for the party. Still, he had press the President for any information for what lay below. To this response he sighed and gestured for him to come closer and murmured “They’re perfect. They’ve been given the right amount of vitamins, minerals, and all whatever else the body needs. The prime of health. Even their hair is cleaned.”  
Hojo swallowed and tried to keep his heart from beating so quickly. “If only I could just do a quick check…”  
Shinra scoffed. “You’ll have all your time later on. Calm down, enjoy the party!” He drank the rest of his wine and spun off to join the rest of the Shinra staff.

So here he was, sitting in a corner by himself, suffering in silence with the bouncing baboons. However it wasn’t long before his mind lead off to thinking about his previous experiments; before Sephiroth, his failed ones. Usually, with himself, a failure was just a short fit of frustration and a forgotten thought within the week. But for whatever reason, he had never forgotten about his last two experiments. He was ever so close with them.The one that followed after them was his perfect result, the revolutionary and successful infant Sephiroth. Everyone was happy of his achievement, even himself. But he still had a secret that he never let anyone know: he had no idea what went wrong for the previous two experiments to see what made Sephiroth the champion of them all. The closest he had it nailed down to was the temperature of the water, in addition of the gentlest of shakes of a vial filled with on third of Jenova’s cells. When Sephiroth was declared a success, Hojo proposed on going back to his previous experiments to look more into what went wrong and what went right, but Shinra was far too excited to care about anything else. As soon as the two experiments were born, they were shipped to Banora.  
Hojo’s funding for further experiments slowed, leaving Hojo to pace to and from his room, desperate to get a simple surgical knife in his hand. Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to be working on something; so as Sephiroth grew, he had secretly hired some 3rd class SOLDIERs to watch over the other two experiments in Banora, and to send back some info on the Mayor’s son and his best friend.  
He couldn’t keep it up for long, though, and had to cancel his rendezvouses in case anyone saw suspicious behaviour. Then he remembered that the first experiment, Angeal, had a mother who worked with Shinra but chose to stay in Banora. So he forced her to send back weekly updates, unless she wanted to be told off to for the entire village.   
The inspection barely amounted to anything. Angeal and his friend Genesis grew up as normal as any child growing up in a village. Well, most of the time anyway. One time Genesis had held up a tree struck by lightning to save an elderly woman during a storm when he was 13, but Banorians had dismissed it as adrenaline. He and Angeal were also exponentially talented in martial arts and even better with swords, but there was one report which particularly intrigued Hojo. In their engaging in martial arts and swords, injuries were an expectation. But Angeal would heal from his wounds and bruises in half the amount of time that would take a normal person to recover from. Genesis, on the other hand, would fall ill even by a knee cut; he was reported to have violent shivers, with fevers and a pale complection. In addition, his blood - which was already weak - would thin even more and would take a couple days to thicken and stop dripping from the wound. In comparison, if it took Angeal 5 days to heal from something, it would take Genesis double the amount to do the same. Something was wrong with Hojo’s failures.   
Well yeah, they were failures. But even so, why didn’t the same thing that applied to Genesis apply to Angeal, and vice versa? In their adult years, Hojo had tried his damndest to get a chance alone with them, find some way to experiment, but they jumped so quickly from rank to rank he didn’t have a chance. Now the both of them were gone and it was official he couldn’t do anything.  
His whirling thoughts crashed into a wall, dying on impact when a screechy voice snapped him to reality. He jerked suddenly and looked up, irritated.  
“Wanna danshe?” A drunken Scarlet asked, her leaning on his shoulder.  
Immediately repulsed, he shoved her down. “Don’t try that stuff with me, you silly bitch,” he spat.   
Scarlet seemed too drunk to care, if she even heard in the first place. “I was jus gona ash you to danshe…” she grumpily slurred, struggling to her feet. She nearly fell down again, but Rude had appeared and helped her up.   
“Sank youoo, Rudeyyy,” she said as she gave him a slobbery kiss. Rude blushed and quickly walked away. Scarlet stumbled over to the SOLDIER group once more as Hojo glared at her. Finally, he’d had it. He was just about to stomp over to the laboratory whether it was according to the schedule or not when Reno touched the President’s shoulder. “Sir??” he said softly, his brows raised as he tapped his watch. “You still have your meeting.”  
The man turned around, blue eyes glazed by drink. “Oh? Oh yes! Well, can’t that be put off for a while longer?”  
Reno looked at him, his brows raised higher. “With Bugenhagen still there, sir?”  
“Bugenhagen?” His glassy eyes shimmered with recognition. “Right! Um, yes. Attention!” He stumbled forward and waved his thick arms around. Reno switched off the music as Cissnei brought (or snatched) Scarlet from the SOLDIER group.   
“Thank you for your participation in this celebration, but we must get to what is originally planned.” Shinra gestured to Hojo. “His genius worked before, and he won’t fail us again!” He waddled over to grab a champagne glass and raised it.   
“Don’t forget me!” Scarlet staggered to the table and snatched up a glass.   
“To Hojo and his experiments to come!” Shinra declared, and the rest of the crew repeated it before they swallowed their last drink.   
This was something Hojo could participate in. He stood up and looked around the room of applauding people; it was all for him. He smirked and made a small bow, his ego boosted.   
At last, onto the fun.

 

xxxxxxxx  
Shinra waited for everyone to leave before stopping Hojo one last time to give him a piece of paper. “You have an identity here,” He explained as Hojo peered at it. “There’s some new people coming here so it’ll be a normal village again, so you’ll have to memorize this card. It’s up to you to pretend to be a crazy old man who owns this manor-” He paused and looked into his dark eyes, as if maybe he didn’t have to act it at all, and continued. “And you are to let no-one come in, in any emergency. Your importance is Sephiroth. Or rather, the new Sephiroth.”  
Hojo nodded. “Yes President. But what of my assistant?”  
“He’ll come later, under the guise of being an orphaned boy coming here to live with his grandfather. Distant grandfather, get it?”  
“Yes.”  
He nodded shortly to himself with a grunt. “Good. Then I’ll leave you to your projects.”  
That last sentence moistened Hojo’s mouth. He no longer had to wait. He could feel it in his soul his previous mistakes would at last be answered.   
When the Shinra Electric Company gave him the key chains and left him alone, the eager researcher rushed downstairs to the basement. The atmosphere got darker and colder, the stairs twisting downward in a precarious, threatening spiral that dared its traveler to misstep even slightly.   
Hojo remembered watching Shinra grunts pushing the Nibilheim survivors down the stairs to their deaths, their screams still sweet to his ears. But that all vanished when he opened the lab doors.   
There lay the laboratory, the quiet whirring of electricity pumping into the machines around the room, wheeled tables aligned with all sorts of interesting tools to a person such as him, but his favorites were sitting up on the tool shelf in front of him. At the sight of them he gasped and nearly cried: Charley and Sparkles, the respective pliar and surgery scissors he doted on.   
His footfalls echoed in the bricked room, and he swept his hand gently across the testing beds. The sink to the left of him - made to his exact commands - was giant in size, deep in depth, begging to be filled and dirtied with blood and bodily innards. To the left of the ink was a tub, so huge it could fit three grown adults, and near the edge of the tub was a liquid in a clear vat, a liquid he was very familiar with; acid, to boil down bodies - even bones - into a pool of chemicals to poor down the drains below.   
And then his eyes lead to the naked bodies inside the two mako containers.   
Shinra was right. They certainly were in the best of health. He slowly walked to one of the containers - the one that held the smaller boy - and gazed at the perfection of his body that the Shinra assistants had made him to be. This was only cemented as he tore his eyes off the smaller boy and looked at the bigger one. Oh yes, these boys would make excellent test subjects, the best he had ever dealt with.   
The gentle purring of the machines, the sight of the lab that desperately needed his presence and dedication, and of course the healthy bodies of the boys.  
It was all so beautiful.   
With a breathy sigh and eyes that glimmered over with joy, he tucked the note Shinra gave him in his breast pocket.  
I’m home. This is where he belonged. This is where he should die as well. He adjusted his glasses and went over to the tool set; he just had to have his favorite scalpel in his hand before he could do anything else. He went in the middle of the mako tubes and studied the controls on the wall. One arrow that pointed to the right container, and vice versa. There was a button under each. Hojo thought for a small bit, tossing around the thought of which his tools would touch first. The smaller boy had struck a sort of connection with him. Yes, he would be the one. Although...he did somehow remember seeing the bigger boy around somewhere…strange. He shrugged it off and pressed the button that pointed to the right, patiently waiting for the liquid to drain. The boy’s wet, dropping body stopped floating and slumped against the glass wall, still unconscious. Whistling, Hojo opened the door and grasped him around the torso and carried to him to the testing table, wrapping the straps connected to it on his arms, legs, ankles and wrists. Before he could do anything more, he went over to the bookshelf left to the front door and picked out a book at the far left of it. He flipped to the end to check on some numbers, then went to his work desk in the corner of the room and picked up a blank clipboard with papers already connected, pulled out a pen in his breast pocket and printed:

 

Attempt 1. #5930117 and #0048316.  
Will attempt to inject Jenova cells into #0048316.

He knew the first try never worked for any of his testers, but that wasn't the point. He had to see how this body would react to them first to make any adjustments.  
Bringing the clipboard with him, he opened a huge cabinet full of strange, discolored vials and picked up one needle from the pile that was next to them. Swiftly, he took out the cork that was protecting the vial’s insides and put the needle inside, pulling the handle up to take in the cells. When he was done, he reapplied the cork and swiped the needle’s tip with his jacket, then walked over to the boy. Picking up his right arm, he turned it over so the inside of it would show, and he stabbed it with the needle, injecting him in one quick movement. He stepped back and waited. 

It took close to 40 seconds of no reaction, but finally the body began to move. It reacted with twitches, then spasms followed but full on convulsions. Hojo knew what would happen next; the body would wake entirely, and sure enough the boy’s eyelids shot open, his expression dazed and confused as his eyes settled on the surroundings, but quickly changed to terror when he realised he was strapped to a table with a scientist grinning at him.  
Hojo reached over and patted his cheek and the boy cringed. “Good morning, 0048316,” he purred, “But I believe I'll just call you three sixteen for short. Would you like that?”  
The boy’s mouth opened, the shut, then opened again. If he was going to say anything he was interrupted by a shout of pain, his own pain.  
“You’ll be in this sensation for about an hour, so just hold on, okay?” he said brusquely. “I’m Hojo. Now that our introductions are complete, we must get onto the real matter of things.” He touched this thumb around the edge of his scalpel. The boy stared at it, his face draining of color. “W-wait-” He finally spoke. Right afterwards another uncontrollable seizure took him over. His body flailed fruitlessly against the straps that tied him down. Hojo waited once more for the event to blow over, then latched his eye on the boy’s right leg. “This’ll do fine,” He said matter of factly. “What-What are you-” the boy tried to protest, then screamed; the scalpel had already touched his body and dragged itself inside of him, he would need that gnash for further testings to place a dissolvable Jenova pill inside of him, then staple it back together again.  
Before he went to get the pill, he stopped and stared at the tool in his hand. It was bloody now, dripping onto his jacket. This was the one sight that brought all of his emotions to the very surface of his soul. His heart raced, his blood ran faster and hotter, and with heavy, excited breaths, he shouted, “LET”S GET STARTED!” He stumbled over to the tool shelf and grasped Charlie. He hummed loudy along with the boy’s shrieks, because he didn’t hear the yelling of horrific searing pain, nor the sound of crying protests. What he heard was music that he was grateful to bless his ears. Soon afterwards the boy would join in with him, and the song would be a magnificent masterpiece.

Well there isn’t much to say on this, except I think this writing is pretty mediocre. Luckily I have a creative writing book to help me out. That’s it I guess :D


End file.
